mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WikiBuilder1147
Chat request (11/17/2015) Might want to talk now, either in althist or in the wiki's chat, only if your'e available IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 03:56, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the New World (Map Game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Seiga Miyako (talk) 13:27, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Request to moderate Hey, can I please be mapmaker and/or moderator on new world? Revolution 9 (talk) 23:10, June 8, 2015 (UTC) So, your'e saying that you make the starting map and I edit it during the turns, correct?Revolution 9 (talk) 23:17, June 8, 2015 (UTC) New World Can I change the name of my nation? [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 09:17, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay then thanks for telling me. The only reason for this was that im currently working on mobile, and the forign keybords are hard to use, so as a result, i picked a few keyboards at random. In any case, i would like to keep working on the language, if thats okay with you. [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] thanks for telling me, but i am going on vacation tomorrow. i will be able to post, but defiantly not every day, at least for a week or so. [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] This is fires, anyway, I have a quick question: what Prost provinces of North Orientalia will I be able to take when the war ends next turn? A province map of North Orientlia is on the North Orientalian page. I honestly don't know how much I can take, so please get back to me. Fires, who is currently not logged into his account. Sorry, I was gone at BSA summer camp for a week and I forgot tom tell peopleRevolution 9 (talk) 20:20, June 20, 2015 (UTC) also, I'm not gonna re-join because I have no idea what is happening in the game and I don't really want to read a ton. (sorry) Revolution 9 (talk) 20:29, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Chat If you can, I'd like to discuss things on chat [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 14:35, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Terra Rosa imperialism (New World) Can i add some nations in Terra Rosa? So i can have some lands to lord over on. 'War of the Nations' It has begun! Supergamer1 (talk) 20:15, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Prince Natsuo's origin story (New World) As you said, due to the discrepancies, i might clear some things up: Okubo Toyama (Yukine's father/ Natsuo's grandpa), Yukine (Natsuo's father), and Natsume (Yukine's eldest son/ Natsuo's supposed elder brother) weren't convicted simultaneously. In the last few years of Michiko's reign Okubo was caught and tortured by the SSA (North Orientalia's equivalent of the Stasi; it stands for State Security Agency) sometime in 983 as he was an outspoken critic of Michiko. Then Yukine was arrested as a pre-emptive strike by Bol Chong's men in 992 to stem his father's criticism. He languished until the coup that deposed Bol Chong and power was given to Saiko Genshu and Orochi. He was given pardon by the brothers, and toghether with his wife he went into hiding, should factional paramilitaries loyal to Bol Chong and prominent Inorists (the conservative faction) find them. It was during that time when Natsume was born in 1001 and Natsuo nine years later. Natsume was abducted by some goons claiming to be SSA agents, and was constantly beaten, racked, and his anus getting poked by hot iron. He suffered more gruesome methods than those by his grandfather and father, especially the dreaded mochong ''(a torture method done by inserting piercing rings/ fish hooks on the nipples and a thread is tied to a bike; the convict has to jog fast enough to catch up with the bike in a steep downhill road or get his nipples ripped out violently). Natsume was tortued this way and forced to jog 50 kilometers before collapsing and suffering the horrid pain. When Yukine and his wife heard of this they decided to part ways; Yukine stayed, and succumbs to blood toxemia in 1011; Natsuo's mother became a vagabond, until she landed in a Carmelite monastery somwhere in North Mungan province; it was in that monastery that she gave birth to Natsuo, and succumbed during labor. On his first birthday, he was transferred to an orphanange in Lingcha. It was in this orphanage Natsuo grew up until his destiny collided with that of the Duchess of Hoffman. *Regarding Natsuo's mother, we can say that Neubayerisch authorities got a document from the records of the said monastery Natsuo was born; They registered a woman named Sakura Hideyoshi, who said that her life is in danger, and there was no place for her to stay and for her baby, as she was hunted by the SSA. *And as for his elder brother, he was not heard of following that gruelling 50-kilometer jog. Some local villagers said that the agents abandoned him, waiting to die in the wilderness. Whether if he is still alive it would be revealed later; if so, he might become a poster boy for against injustice. Perhaps this can clear up for now. Just tell me if any polishing is needed. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 13:50, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Chat Availability When can you be available for live chat on althist wiki? or the local chat? We can discuss some things regarding the game. Sincerely,. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 15:10, August 22, 2015 (UTC) +++RENEWED MESSAGE++++ As of 13:01, September 5, 2015 (UTC), are you available? ++++RENEWED MESSAGE ++++++ as of this time can you chat even for a while? IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 14:01, September 12, 2015 (UTC) IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 13:01, September 5, 2015 (UTC) New World (Map Game)/Tiers I have filed a request.Oniontree1 (talk) 03:24, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Edit problems It seems that I can't post much as the wiki isn't cooperating on mobile; I can't edit except user pages. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 11:23, September 10, 2015 (UTC) New World-- Transliteration of Orientalian language Here is a useful tool for writing Tonghab: http://www.lexilogos.com/keyboard/serbian_conversion.htm. Please be noted that it is based on Serbian Cyrillic rather than Russian, plus some Mongolian Cyrillic characters to supply pronunciations. And related to my edit on the Orientalian Language page, i added a new writing system: the Frank-Breuer romanization system, which is just basically IRL romanized Japanese. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 14:07, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Tires http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/New_World_(Map_Game)/Tiers Update required.Oniontree1 (talk) 12:23, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Is the war algo correct? Is the war algo correct? I need some help with it. ₫.Oniontree1 (talk) 22:43, September 22, 2015 (UTC) http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/War_Algorithm_(New_World_Map_Game)# Chat (as of 9/25/2015) Might want to talk now, either in althist or in the wiki's chat. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 12:26, September 25, 2015 (UTC) +++RENEWED MESSAGE++++ As of 10:41, September 27, 2015 (UTC), are you available? As of 03:39, October 3, 2015 (UTC), are you there now? Chat requst (10/3/2015) Might want to talk now, either in althist or in the wiki's chat. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 13:32, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Awesome piece Just found this one, and might use this as material for New World Map game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRNv4g3ey8g IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 15:39, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat Request (10/10/2015) Might want to talk now, either in althist or in the wiki's chat, only if your'e available. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 11:36, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Nice! How do I claim the nation? ;) [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 06:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Haha I love it how you used Queen Máxima her photo as Aria. XD [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player''']] (talk) ( ) 12:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey WikiBuilder1147, I am new to this wiki (and originally from the Future Wiki) and I was wondering if I could join your map game, New World (Map Game). I don't know if this game is still around but I was wondering if I could join as the "Kingdom of Liberty (New World Map Game)". Also, what is an "algo" by the way. Thanks, AllThingsCombined (talk) 19:01, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Modship invitiation Yeah, yet, I still have a week of academics, plus an upcoming examinations, but i'll have a vacation after that, giving me a huge time for mod duties, so that would be a thumbs up. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 14:08, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Chat Request As of now, are you available for chat? IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 11:01, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Chat Request (12/30/2015) As of now, are you available for chat? IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 03:12, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Arm of the Singularity The time has come. Welcome to the future! Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 04:20, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Char request (1/8/2016) It seems we haven't talked for a long time. Can you be available now? IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 11:53, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm waiting. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 15:26, January 8, 2016 (UTC) New World Hello. I've seen the note on the main page for the game, and I wish for it to continue on, if possible. -Seiga